


Vous et moi pourrions ècrire une mauvaise romance

by neversaythree



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaythree/pseuds/neversaythree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eccoti” dà voce, Thor, ai suoi pensieri. <br/>Loki fa spallucce, ostentando nonchalance come la sera prima. “Non piove”<br/>“Perché guardi per aria?” lo stuzzica, non tanto per lo scopo in sé di dare fastidio ad un vicino di casa bellissimo, quanto più per ottenere una qualche reazione da parte sua. E quello che riceve è un tagliente “Tu perché parli con dei vegetali?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous et moi pourrions ècrire une mauvaise romance

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! ♥  
> Qui alla console (?) è neversaythree, e prima di dire qualsiasi cosa: AGURISSIMI, BEI GIOVANI! Buon Natale, Capodanno, Befana e buona vita, a voi ma soprattutto ad [MJBlack](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=132013), alla quale va di diritto "Vous et moi pourrions ècrire une mauvaise romance, su cui ora posso dire quattro cose al volo perché vado di fretta hey oh let's go:  
> 1 - Questa è la prima Thunderfrost e la prima fanfiction per il fandom di Thor che scrivo, ed è un Alternative Universe in cui Thor e Loki non sono dei, ma "normali" cittadini americani e, soprattutto, non sono fratelli (!!!).  
> 2 - La vicenda, appunto, è ambientata nel Queens, a New York, ma mi sono rifiutata a prescindere di cambiare i nomi dei protagonisti: basti sapere che Thor è nordico e Loki, be', è strano XD  
> 3 - Il titolo, per dire, è una strofa di Bad Romance di Lady Gaga tradotta in francese - only for your plasure, Manù ♥ - e spero che vi suoni, perché io tipo lo adoro!  
> 4 - La citazione che fa Thor ad un certo punto, l'unica in tutta la ff, è dal libro "Il mercoledì delle ceneri" di Ethan Hawke. La serie TV menzionata appena un paragrafo prima, invece, è The Hollow Crown.   
> Ringrazio inoltre [Enne](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=135144), che come al solito mi ha supportata, elogiata e mi ha voluto bene durante la scrittura.   
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, guys, che io ci ho davvero messo il cuore :'3

Agorafobia, gli ha detto il medico, anni fa. Mista ad un _neanche troppo lieve_ disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo. “Non si preoccupi, si può curare”, ha detto. A Loki, per essere franchi, non interessa. Ha visto del mondo quel che gli basta per capire che non è proprio niente di che, e questa sua “malattia” non è altro che un intervento del destino, un piccolo messaggio che dice “se vuoi rimanere chiuso in casa, hai la mia benedizione”.  
Loki non crede né agli dei, né agli eroi, ma se c’è qualcosa in cui ha piena fiducia, questa è il destino.   
Vi scrive romanzi, tutti i giorni nella sua camera ordinata. La sua testa ed il suo portatile sono pieni di storie sul destino, sulla morte, sull’amore.   
Loki non sa se crederci o no, all’amore. Ma forse neanche questo gli interessa.   
Agorafobia, ha detto il medico, ed è il motivo per cui i piedi di Loki Laufeyson non calpestano suolo che non sia entro i confini del suo appartamento – compreso il balcone, ma solo quando fuori ci sono le stelle.   
Per questo, certo, la terza mattina del maggio del duemilatredici, _non può_ accorgersi degli andirivieni di fattorini in tuta azzurra su e giù per le scale, di pochi pacchi, ancor meno valigie e svariati vasi di piante appostati sul pianerottolo, come un tappeto minaccioso che sa troppo di straniero, di ignoto, e poco di Queens.   
E’ che sta scrivendo, con le dita lunghe e pallidissime a ticchettare veloci, sul suo Mac costoso.   
E’ che _vorrebbe_ uscire a vedere di che si tratta, ma ha appena avuto una grande idea, e si sa come sono le grandi idee: flebili anche se geniali, incostanti e volubili perché poco ponderate.   
E’ che, pensandoci, no, non gli interessa.

 

 

 

La palazzina è discreta. Quasi di lusso, rispetto al suo vecchio monolocale nel Bronx. Thor ha impiegato due anni a lavare piatti – o a fare “gavetta”, come dicono gli americani – in un ristorante letteralmente a pezzi, in cui a fine mese, quando arrivano le bollette, è lecito far passare carne di gatto per pollo. “Per arrotondare”, dicono sempre gli americani.   
Alla fine, comunque, ha trovato un appartamentino modesto, nel Queens. _Con balcone,_ aveva specificato all’agente immobiliare un po’ incapace, ma la cui percentuale sarebbe stata sicuramente inferiore al costo del suo gessato fuori moda.   
E’ riuscito a permettersi anche una ditta di traslochi a nero, a cui dà direttive gioviali sulle scale, più che altro premurosi “attenti alle piante, per cortesia”.   
Thor era ricco, _prima._ Ha lasciato l’huset della sua famiglia a causa di una divergenza con suo padre. Divergenza adolescenziale, di cui tuttavia Thor non riesce ancora a pentirsi. La sua vita, da quando ha messo piede in America con soli ventuno dollari nella tasca dei jeans, è stata costellata da stenti, giorni di digiuno, settimane senza luce e cessi da pulire, ma Thor, ci creda o no il resto del mondo, è felice. O sereno, quanto meno, a posto con se stesso. E lo è ancora di più nel momento in cui lui e le sue cose si chiudono la porta alle spalle, nel suo appartamento al numero 3 di Crescent Street, quattro stanze, scarico funzionante, letto ad una piazza e mezza e _balcone._

 

 

Non ha controllato il tempo, oggi. Normalmente non avrebbe rischiato di uscire e trovare il cielo coperto, ma i rumori molesti nel corridoio, quel pomeriggio, lo hanno convinto a dare un’occhiata, senza se e senza ma, e l’unica via per farlo è il balcone, che è un po’ il territorio che la sua agorafobia ha eletto a Svizzera personale.   
Esce, ma non fa in tempo ad accertarsi di essere stato fortunato, che una figura occupa il suo campo visivo. E quello che vede lo perplime sensibilmente.   
Un uomo alto, biondo, con spalle larghe come ante di un armadio, di quegli uomini che vedresti bene in un contesto di lotte di pugilato clandestine o palestre di sollevamento pesi, è circondato da vasi di piante, che ricoprono quasi tutta l’area del suo balcone e, chino ad annaffiare uno di questi, ci sta _parlando.  
_ Smette, quando si accorge della sua presenza, e sorride. “Ehilà”  
Evidentemente deve notare lo stupore dipinto sul viso pallidissimo di Loki, perché domanda un “Tutto bene?” come sinceramente preoccupato e come se non fosse affatto singolare che un tipo di quella stazza chiami dei vegetali _baby._ Il buonsenso di Loki, comunque, gli impedisce di farglielo notare e allora risponde “Sì”, semplicemente. Il tizio lo scruta discretamente, con l’annaffiatoio in una mano e l’altra tesa al di sopra della ringhiera in ferro battuto che li divide.   
“Io sono Thor” fa, e Loki registra. Thor, nome nordico, capelli biondi dentro un elastico, stretta di mano niente male, chiama le piante baby.   
“Loki”  
Il contatto sta durando troppo tempo, quindi Loki fa un passo indietro. Thor, se se ne accorge, non lo dà a vedere.   
Loki siede sulla sedia a dondolo, si guarda intorno, per niente a disagio nel silenzio, che l’armadio biondo rompe prontamente. “Mi sono trasferito ieri, dal Bronx” fa, con la foglia di uno Spathiphyllum verdissimo tra il pollice e l’indice. “Facevo il lavapiatti, cameriere negli ultimi tre mesi. È un bel quartiere, questo”  
Loki non è affatto sicuro che sia _un bel quartiere._ Da quando ha pubblicato il suo romanzo d’esordio, ha guadagnato abbastanza per potersi permettere un’altra casa, ma non è mai riuscito a schiodare da lì.   
“Tu di che ti occupi, _Loki_?” continua a sorridere, il tipo-delle-piante. Loki pensa che sorrida molto, così glielo dice, senza nemmeno porsi il dubbio di essere inopportuno. Thor, a questo – Loki non dovrebbe neanche esserne sorpreso – ride.   
“Ho avuto una vita difficile” esordisce, e a questo lui si fa più attento, sulla sua sedia a dondolo, perché se c’è qualcosa che a Loki piace sul serio, sono le storie.

 

Thor considera quello con i suoi genitori un capitolo chiuso, un brutto sogno a cui è sfuggito, qualcosa di cui può permettersi di evitare di parlare. Perciò la fa breve, alla domanda taciuta di quel Loki, che lo scruta, adesso, con occhi attenti che – Thor si chiede come abbia fatto a non notarlo prima – sono verdissimi.   
“Pochi soldi, brutti lavori” taglia corto. Loki sembra un po’ deluso. “Tutto qua” aggiunge, con un tono di voce che suona come di scuse.   
Loki guarda il cielo con aria concentrata, come se cercasse di leggerci qualcosa. È buffo, con quell’espressione accigliata. A Thor, che lo fissa mentre annaffia l’ultima Kenzia, viene da ridacchiare.   
Quello, nell’udirlo, si volta con un “Che c’è?”, mellifluo anche se irritato, ma Thor non dice nulla, per il semplice motivo che in effetti non saprebbe che rispondergli, e questo lo fa ridacchiare ancora di più, finché Loki non si alza dalla sua sedia a dondolo lavorata, decontestualizzante in un balcone un metro per tre, e fa per andarsene scocciato.   
“A domani” gli grida dietro Thor, facendolo suonare come una domanda.   
Loki sbuffa, fa spallucce. “Se non piove”

 

***

_  
_Non piove, la sera seguente. La luce artificiale filtra attraverso la portafinestra dell’appartamento di Loki, e Thor sta cantando _I will survive_ ad un bonsai, mentre lo pota, inventando spudoratamente le parole, e aspetta. Aspetta Loki, perché ha voglia di compagnia e quel tizio moro ed arcigno, tutto sommato, gli piace. Si chiede distrattamente cosa potrebbe star facendo, prima di ricordarsi che, la sera prima, quando gli ha chiesto di cosa si occupava, lui non gli ha risposto. Ha il suo viso impresso in mente, in compenso, ed una sensazione di _curiosità_ del tutto inedita, ma difficile da ignorare.   
Quando tutti i sottovasi sono puliti, gli aloe annaffiati e il bonsai non ha neanche un rametto fuori posto, la luce dell’appartamento affianco è ancora accesa, ma Loki non si fa vedere.   
E, quando si dice il caso, nel momento esatto in cui Thor fa per rientrare, un po’ deluso, “ _I will survive_?” fa una voce melliflua, dal balcone affianco. Thor sorride, si volta. Loki è lì, con le mani nelle tasche della felpa verde, gli occhi verso il cielo.   
“Eccoti” dà voce, Thor, ai suoi pensieri.   
Loki fa spallucce, ostentando nonchalance come la sera prima. “Non piove”  
“Perché guardi per aria?” lo stuzzica, non tanto per lo scopo in sé di dare fastidio ad un vicino di casa bellissimo, quanto più per ottenere una qualche reazione da parte sua. E quello che riceve è un tagliente “Tu perché parli con dei vegetali?”   
“Non rispondi alle mie domande”  
Loki alza gli occhi al cielo, si siede sul dondolo con aria annoiata, “Scrivo” fa, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.   
Thor, dal canto suo, si siede su un vaso rovesciato, che letteralmente scompare, sotto di lui. Fa per dire qualcosa, ma viene interrotto da Loki che “Romanzi” dice, grattandosi la nuca, “prima che tu lo chieda”  
E’ indubbiamente impressionante.   
“Solo uno pubblicato, finora” aggiunge, con aria seria: “stavo lavorando al sequel, prima che ti mettessi a cantare. Sei stonato”  
La risata di Thor squarcia l’aria, e a lui sembra di vederlo, per un attimo, un sorriso sul volto di Loki.

  
Parlano per ore, ciascuno seduto al suo posto; Thor fermo sul suo vaso nonostante la dubbia comodità di esso, Loki che non guarda più fisso il cielo, ma Thor, a volte, quando ritiene le sue domande degne di una qualche risposta.   
Il sorriso ricompare solo quando un’anziana signora, dal piano di sopra, intima loro di abbassare la voce, ma quello del ragazzo biondo compensa, sempre lì, impertinente e curioso come quello di un ragazzino.  
Parlano di cinema, perché Loki ha capito che Thor di letteratura francese non sa nulla, ma che ha visto molti film americani, di sera, dalla sua tv che funzionava un po’ quando voleva.

  
Parlano anche le sere successive, sempre dal balcone. Funziona un po’ così: Thor esce di casa, controlla che la luce di Loki sia accesa come al solito, si occupa delle sue piante finché Loki non esce e si siede sul suo dondolo. Parlano di tutto, si salutano con un appuntamento taciuto, per la sera dopo.  
A fine Maggio, Thor ha sostituito uno sgabello al suo vaso rovesciato, le loro voci si abbassano automaticamente, raggiunta una certa ora della sera; Loki gli ha prestato tre dei suoi libri preferiti.   
A fine Maggio, Thor pensa continuamente a Loki, quand’è al lavoro, a fare la spesa, quando legge, guarda la tv, va in palestra; ha stampati in testa i suoi occhi verdi, il suo modo di tenere i capelli, il suo sorriso sempre troppo rapido, le sue mani, il suo modo di fare scostante.   
Le loro conversazioni, spesse volte, suonerebbero decisamente singolari, ad un orecchio esterno. Suonano singolari a loro stessi, a dirla tutta. Una sera di fine Maggio, per esempio, parlavano della netta superiorità della cioccolata Lindt a qualsiasi altra. Il cielo era terso, e Loki, prima di essere reso partecipe del lancinante appetito delle 23:00 di Thor, aveva in mente di consigliargli una tale serie TV adattata a certe opere Shakespeariane, un po’ perché Thor ha un’apparente cotta per uno degli attori e un po’ perché non sa _niente_ di Shakespeare. Da lì, Loki non saprebbe dire come, hanno finito a parlare di sesso. Prima di darsi la buona notte, quella sera, Thor lo ha guardato negli occhi e “ _Adesso_ sì, che ho fame”. Loki è rimasto senza fiato. 

Loki non controlla più il meteo, ormai. Thor non è più l’unico a parlare; è sempre in ascolto, quando Loki dice qualcosa, che sia la propria opinione su Big Fish, degna di una rivista di cinema, o cosa ha mangiato a pranzo.  Thor si è appuntato, come una ragazzina, una frase che ha letto su uno dei libri che lui gli ha prestato: _“Mi piace quando mi parla, a prescindere da cosa voglia dirmi. Mi piace il semplice fatto che voglia dirmi delle cose”._  
Ma entrambi sanno, in cuor loro, che a lunghi periodi di cieli stellati segue sempre la pioggia. Ed è una serata in effetti umida, quando succede. Si sono guardati negli occhi tutto il tempo. Thor ha capito che è il momento, quando ha realizzato che si stanno fissando da un po’ senza parlare. Ha capito, quando ha notato il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni della tuta di Loki, quando il suo ha risposto.   
Per questo, gliel’ha chiesto: “Vieni da me?”  
Ma Thor non ha mai avuto un gran tempismo, e la bocca di Loki si è fatta una piega amara, mentre si è alzato dalla sua sedia a dondolo e ha detto “No”, semplicemente.  
Non appena Loki è rientrato a casa propria, una goccia di pioggia ha bagnato la fronte di Thor, e a seguito molte altre.

 

***

_Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways_  
Sad to see you go: was sorta hoping that you’d stay  
Baby we both know, that the nights were mainly made  
For saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day  
(Do I wanna know? – Arctic Monkeys)

 

I suoi passi risuonano sul parquet del pavimento, e probabilmente si sentirebbe molto stupido per questo suo fare avanti e indietro per la stanza, se non fosse che ci si sente già a sufficienza per la scenetta con Thor. Stava andando tutto oggettivamente bene. Thor lo guardava, lui lo guardava, e stava pensando discretamente, come fa da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, a cosa si sarebbe fatto fare da lui, ed evidentemente ci stava pensando anche Thor, perché “Vieni da me?”, gli ha chiesto. E Loki avrebbe voluto dire di sì, ne aveva voglia da morire, ma lui _non può_ uscire di casa. Si è sentito per la prima volta strano, malato, per la prima volta la sua fobia è stata un problema. E invece di risolverlo, di spiegargli la sua situazione o semplicemente di chiedergli di venire lui, a casa sua, se n’è andato. Come un completo deficiente, come il sociopatico che è. Magari a Thor neanche andava di fare sesso – ipotesi molto azzardata – ma ora non potrà mai saperlo. _Bravo, Loki.  
_  
Alcuni potrebbero definirlo una persona fortunata. Lui, dal canto suo, nominerebbe il destino, ma tutto sommato non importa, perché mentre il bollitore del tè fischia, mentre è seduto davanti al proprio Mac senza risolversi a fare niente, né scrivere, né uscire sul balcone a chiamare Thor – fuori, letteralmente, diluvia –, qualcuno bussa alla sua porta.   
Quando si alza, incespica nei propri stessi piedi e va ad aprire, c’è ovviamente Thor, sulla porta. Ha la fronte aggrottata, i capelli sciolti, gli occhi molto azzurri, le mani ficcate dentro le tasche dei jeans. Le tira fuori e prende a gesticolare furiosamente, mentre “Scusa”, gli fa. “Non volevo essere inopportuno, sul serio”   
Magari Loki è davvero una persona fortunata, o magari il destino gli sorride. Ma nessuna di queste due cose ha a che fare con le sue labbra ad incollarsi a quelle di Thor. E Thor è sorpreso, ma si chiude lo stesso la porta alle spalle, se lo preme comunque addosso, come se potesse cambiare idea.   
“Io non esco mai di casa” sussurra Loki, con le mani sotto la sua tshirt sdrucita. “E’ patologico”   
E a Thor sembra che abbia estremamente senso, perciò si fa guidare da Loki attraverso il salotto, ad occhi chiusi, senza smettere un attimo di baciarlo, e non può credere di averlo così vicino, senza una ringhiera o il freddo della notte a dividerli, perciò le sue mani tastano la sua figura ovunque, come per accertarsene, e Loki è lì e _risponde_. Con la lingua nella sua bocca e le mani nei suoi jeans, Loki _c’è._  
Thor se li slaccia, i jeans, nel momento in cui le dita di Loki afferrano la sua erezione già dura, pulsante, iniziando a muovercisi su e giù quando i pantaloni di Thor sono sul pavimento, quando anche i boxer li seguono. È come incantato, dai movimenti di quella mano, incessanti anche mentre raggiungono la stanza di Loki. _La stanza di Loki._ A Thor piacerebbe guardarsi intorno, verificare se la camera da letto di Loki sia un po’ come l’aveva immaginata, ma non lo fa, non ora. Guarda lui piuttosto, mentre si lecca le labbra sottili nel modo più erotico e lascivo che Thor abbia mai visto. E semplicemente non può non scoparlo, _subito._  
E questo, be’, non è neanche lontanamente come Thor l’aveva immaginato.   
Loki Laufeyson gli è sempre sembrato, sin dal primo giorno, _etereo._ Di quelle bellezze delicate, irraggiungibili, fragili. Non c’è niente di delicato, però, nel modo in cui Loki si dischiude le natiche con le mani, in cui muove il bacino come un invito a prenderlo. Thor sente distintamente la consistenza della sua pelle, vicina, sente i suoi gemiti ad un soffio da lui, mentre lo prepara con le dita. Loki urla, lecca, morde, chiede,  mentre Thor lo scopa, quasi a secco, sul suo letto matrimoniale rimasto senza le lenzuola verde scuro, l’unico dettaglio che Thor ha avuto modo di notare.   
Il sesso con Loki è stato qualcosa a cui Thor sente di essere destinato da sempre, e il pensiero suona nella sua mente così sensato che glielo direbbe, nel momento in cui ormai fuori è buio e non c’è nessun rumore tranne i loro respiri ancora un po’ affannati.  
“Wow” dice invece, semplicemente. Loki ridacchia, gli stampa un bacio sulla mascella. “Lo so”

 

  
***

_I want your ugly, I want you disease_  
I want your everything as long as it’s free  
(Bad Romance – Lady Gaga )

  
Quello che inizia tra loro è difficilmente definibile persino per Loki, che di solito ha una definizione per qualsiasi cosa. Thor, di fatto, torna a casa propria solo per annaffiare le sue piante; di sera sono troppo impegnati a leggere, guardare film, a fare sesso o tutte e tre le cose, perché Loki possa uscire a guardare le stelle. Thor lavora, al mattino. Trova Loki sempre già sveglio, quando si alza, pronto a dargli il buongiorno con un caffè ed un pompino.   
A Loki piace, la situazione. Gli piace leggere a Thor _Il Grande Gatsby_ o _Il curioso caso di Benjamin Button,_ stesi sul letto, mentre gli permette di giocare con i suoi capelli finché non si stufa. Gli piace fargli guardare _Balada de Trompeta_ , ridacchia, tra l’affettuoso e il soddisfatto, quando Thor si copre gli occhi come un ragazzino, alla scena del ferro da stiro. Gli piace rifarsi delle coccole e i baci del buongiorno, delle premure, quando sono al letto e Loki tira i capelli di Thor senza riguardi, mentre lo cavalca, o quando urla il suo nome fino a farselo suonare strano, ma non importa, perché Thor lo sta scopando con la lingua.

  
Loki e Thor, nel senso propriamente stretto del termine, funzionano. Loki sa sempre a cosa Thor stia pensando, Thor improvvisa finché non ci riesce, senza aver capito _come_ ci è riuscito. In compenso, Thor conosce i suoi gusti ed è bravo con le sorprese, e Loki è bravissimo con le ricompense. Cerca di farlo uscire, ogni tanto; Loki apprezza.   
Funzionano, ma quando Thor non c’è Loki si ritrova a dover sistemare casa, ricevere visite da sua madre o dal suo psicoanalista e al contempo rispondere agli sms di Thor, che apparentemente _adora_ fare il cretino via messaggistica istantanea. Se anche evita una di queste cose, ce n’è un’altra ad apparire prepotentemente. E Loki _deve_ lavorare al sequel del suo romanzo, ma non ha tempo. Thor lo aiuta anche: cerca di non stargli troppo intorno, di non distrarlo, torna persino a casa propria, quando necessario, ma Loki si ritrova ad inviargli messaggi sconci per farlo tornare, senza aver scritto una sola parola. Non vi bada troppo all’inizio, fa passare del tempo, ma niente. Loki non scrive, e la tensione aumenta a gravare su di lui come una cravatta troppo stretta. Ha dimenticato anche come si fa, probabilmente, perché fa schifo con le metafore.   
I giorni passano, e Loki inizia ad incolpare se stesso.   
_Non sono fatto per le relazioni_ , si dice. Passano settimane, che diventano un mese, e Loki guarda Thor andare via, al mattino, sapendo che la propria giornata verterà su un nervosismo frettoloso, in qualche modo colpevole. Il suo editore telefona senza ormai ricevere più risposta, e Thor è così attento, presente, e Loki non riesce più neanche mettere due parole in fila, allora lo bacia più forte, gli chiede di distrarlo, di dirgli che c’è ancora domani, e il giorno dopo. Thor lo fa, e Loki gli crede. Ma è in astinenza come da una droga, ed è a quel punto, che inizia ad incolpare Thor.   
“Mi stai consumando” gli dice una sera, con i pugni stretti contro il suo petto.   
“E’ una brutta cosa?” chiede Thor.  
In risposta, Loki lo lascia.

Dire che Thor protesta è un eufemismo. Thor alza la voce, gli dà del ragazzino, “Io non ti capisco!” gli dice, e Loki sa che non è vero, perché Thor lo conosce, e lui conosce Thor. E mentre lui grida “Tu non vuoi scrivere sul serio, non vuoi stare a casa, il tuo è un fottuto, patologico bisogno di problemi!”, Loki sa che non è arrabbiato. È _ferito._ Perciò non lo guarda, neanche mentre va via.

 

***

Crescent Street sembra troppo rumorosa. Loki è rimasto chiuso in casa per giorni, semplicemente a cercare di non pensare. Il primo di luglio si è alzato e, dopo aver fatto il conto di che giorno fosse, ha messo su del tè e si è risolto a sistemare la scrivania, sedersi, accendere il laptop.  
Clicca due volte su una pagina nuova di Pages, fa scrocchiare le dita. Il bollitore del tè fischia. Fischiava anche il giorno in cui Thor è apparso a casa sua, fischiava anche quando mettevano su il tè come sostituto dei pop corn, ma non era mai stato _così_ rumoroso. Le auto, in strada, sembrano treni. Loki spegne il gas con l’acqua che ancora non bolle, chiude le finestre. Torna a sedersi, ma fa tremendamente caldo. Quindi le riapre, ignora le macchine, accende il ventilatore. Si ritrova a fissare il bordo in plastica del pc, con le mani intrecciate sotto il mento e no, proprio non va bene.   
_Ho bisogno d’aria_ , pensa, ignorando del tutto il fatto di avere un ventilatore puntato addosso, ed esce sul balcone, nonostante non sia notte, nonostante a conti fatti si stia meglio dentro casa, esce. E Loki è una persona estremamente orgogliosa, una persona cocciutamente ferma sulle proprie decisioni, ma non ce la fa _fisicamente_ a non voltarsi. Thor, ovviamente, non è sul balcone. Cosa meno ovvia, che colpisce la cocciutaggine di Loki dritto nelle fondamenta, è il fatto che non ci sono più neanche le sue piante. Nemmeno una, niente. Il balcone di Thor è completamente, inequivocabilmente vuoto.  
Loki è una persona testarda, ma in cuor suo è perfettamente conscio del fatto che, se con Thor non aveva tempo di scrivere, senza di lui ha tempo solo per sentire la sua mancanza. Si ritrova davanti la porta di casa sua senza nemmeno registrarlo e, no, quello che sta facendo non è bussare, Loki sta malmenando la porta, sta prendendo a pugni una situazione che non potrebbe affrontare. Grida il suo nome, finché i vicini non iniziano a lamentarsi, finché non realizza che è così, Thor è andato via. Quindi lascia cadere seduto, lì sulla porta, con le mani sul viso e gli occhi chiusi, senza più niente dentro.   
Ha perso la testa, deve essere necessariamente così, ne è ancora più sicuro, quando sente la voce di Thor chiamarlo.   
“Loki?” fa, la voce.   
Loki sa adattarsi, sa rinunciare a ciò che possiede, per la sua tendenza a non tenere a nulla. Ma Thor, senza ombra di dubbio, gli mancherà per sempre.   
La voce inizia a farsi sempre più forte, più reale, ma solo quando una mano si posa sulla sua spalla, Loki apre gli occhi.   
E Thor è lì, Loki ci mette qualche secondo a realizzarlo. Lo guarda premuroso, gli tende una mano per alzarsi, scruta la sua figura quasi ad assicurarsi che non sia in qualche modo fisicamente leso, con la sua solita, sciolta dolcezza, nei suoi begli occhi molto azzurri.   
Loki, allora, tira indietro una mano, con una scossa elettrica lungo tutta la spina dorsale, e gli dà un vigoroso, disperato ceffone.   
“Dove cazzo stavi?!” gli grida contro, mangiandosi tutte le parole.   
Thor lo guarda un po’ scioccato, si tocca la mascella con una mano, “Pensavi me ne fossi andato via?”  
“Non ci sono le piante!”  
Ma Thor sembra non ascoltarlo nemmeno: lo fissa ancora più scioccato, fa per allungare una mano e toccarlo, ma sembra ripensarci e “Loki” scandisce, “sei uscito di casa”.   
Sì, è uscito di casa. E a questo punto, come nella più brutta delle storie d’amore, Loki può gettarglisi addosso senza remore e baciarlo come ha immaginato di fare pressappoco sempre, negli ultimi giorni.   
E non ha bisogno di spiegazioni, perché Thor lo conosce, quasi come gli leggesse nel pensiero, e “Ti amo” gli dice. “Scrivi un romanzo su questo”  
Loki ride, perché Thor è lì, lo ama, perché è uscito di casa e perché questa è una fottuta prova dell’esistenza del fottuto destino. “Sarebbe terribile”

L’amore è difficile, checché ne dicano, perché  è il massimo esempio del fatto che l’uomo non comprende quanto tiene a qualcosa, finché non la trova più.

 

 


End file.
